The present invention relates generally to decorative covers for lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to an overhead media display system for attachment of display structures such as product signs to suspended ceilings and ceiling mounted light fixtures.
The competitive demand for advertising space in the retail store setting and, in particular, in convenience stores has prompted innovative sales and marketing techniques for many consumer products. In convenience stores, for instance, vendors typically make payments to the store owners in order to obtain shelf space or to get favorable product or signage placement on the ends of aisles or near the cash register. Retail store displays and advertising signs of many different configurations are utilized by vendors to direct the consumer""s attention to particular products within the store.
Signs and product displays in convenience stores tend to fall into two general categories. xe2x80x9cPoint-of-presencexe2x80x9d signs tend to be permanent in character and need to be attractive and durable. xe2x80x9cPromotionalxe2x80x9d signs tend to be temporary in nature and must be easily installed and removed. In addition, they must be inexpensive because they are frequently changed as sales promotions come and go.
Many convenience store owners traditionally display promotional signs on store windows and glass doors to advertise current sale items and prices. Of course, the availability of window advertising space is limited and, in addition, such signs may present security concerns for the store owner by limiting visibility of the store premises and parking lot areas. Thus, there exists a need for practical alternatives to conventional xe2x80x9cpoint-of-presencexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpromotionalxe2x80x9d advertising signs and product displays.
Advertising signs hanging from the ceiling of the store have good visibility and should be desirable to advertisers. However, there are many problems associated with the current art relating to such ceiling mounted signs and display elements which have prevented their commercial acceptance and widespread use. Some varieties of ceiling mounted displays are simply unattractive being nothing more than a lightweight sign suspended on a string. Others are relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble and install being comprised of numerous component parts. For example, a decorative cover bearing advertising indicia for display on ceiling mounted light fixtures of the type used in acoustical suspended ceilings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,850. It will be noted that the (""850) patent requires separate fastening components such as magnetic strips, adhesive tape, or hook and grommet fasteners for securing the decorative cover to the suspended ceiling, which significantly increases the manufacturing cost and the difficulty of installation.
Further, a major consideration for any national marketing firm attempting to deliver advertising signs and product displays to thousands of convenience stores is the ability to conveniently and economically ship these items via established delivery services. Although a three-dimensional sign having multiple display surfaces would be desirable for advertising purposes, such a bulky sign structure is more expensive to package, ship, and store on the shelf A generally flat sign is less expensive to package and ship and more convenient to store.
Accordingly, the present invention has been developed to solve these problems by providing an overhead media display system, which is designed for attachment of signs and other display elements on suspended ceilings and other ceiling fixtures. Each sign or display element is constructed of a single piece of opaque or translucent plastic, which is folded, plastic welded or glued to provide structural strength, and includes integral retaining elements for affixing the sign or display element to a suspended ceiling framework or other ceiling fixture. No additional structural support members or fasteners are necessary due to the properties of the materials and the novel folding techniques incorporated in their fabrication.
After being constructed and assembled, each sign or display element can be conveniently folded to a flattened condition for shipping. The present signs and display elements are inexpensive and can easily be installed and replaced in connection with temporary sales promotions, but are sufficiently stable and attractive to serve as permanent, point-of-presence advertising and commercial art displays.
One example of a prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,850 to Uosis Juodvalkis, which shows a decorative cover for a ceiling mounted light comprising a translucent decorative sheet or film attached to the ceiling such that the light source is located above the cover providing back-lighting for the decorative design. It will be noted that this patent discloses a V-shaped translucent cover limited to use with a light source directly above the cover. The V-shaped configuration, wherein planar panels 22 and 24 extend from the merge line 26 comprising a so-called xe2x80x9cliving hingexe2x80x9d, results in a relatively unstable construction, which must be supported by strengthening strips 42 and 44, or by end caps 46 and 48 in an alternative embodiment. The cover is preferably attached to the suspended ceiling framework by magnetic means such as magnetic strips, or by other conventional fasteners such as hooks and grommets, Velcro fasteners, or other adhesives, which increase manufacturing and installation costs.
Another example of a prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,671 to Jan S. Gross, which shows a decorative advertising cover for overhead fluorescent strip lighting having the general shape of a triangular prism. This cover has several components namely a transparent plastic sheet 11 joined by two end caps 10 to form the triangular prism shape. A preferred material for the end caps 10 is an injection moldable, fire-retardant ABS resin. The transparent polyester sheet 11 is preferably thermoformed into its final V-shape as shown in FIG. 8 before being adhesively fixed to end caps 10.
Another prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,216 to Jan S. Gross, which shows an advertising cover for overhead fluorescent strip lighting similar in overall construction to the (""671) patent to Gross. This cover further includes modified end caps 30 providing for sliding engagement of the cover with the lighting fixture and additional frame components 32 and 33 defining channel recesses 42 to receive interchangeable plastic sheets with advertising printed thereon.
Still another example of a prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,331 to Michael J. Fell, which illustrates a display module for attachment to suspended ceiling framing members adjacent a lighting fixture. The module 1 is comprised of a trough 10 made of light transmissive material comprising face panels 15 and 16 and separate triangular end closures 20 and 21. The module 1 is provided with optional upper and lower panel supports 31 and 32 and an interchangeable panel 8. Flanges 22, 23, and 11 extend outwardly from the top edges of the end closures 20 and 21 and serve as the attachment areas for securing the module to the ceiling frame members by use of a plurality of universal clips 12 as shown in FIG. 1.
Another prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,566 to William K. Bowman, which shows a backlighting light fixture adapted for use in providing backlight illumination for display structures having a framework made of rail members assembled to define openings with translucent image bearing panels mounted in the openings.
Another example of a prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,355 to Ronald P. Harwood, which describes a combination lighting fixture and graphic display means for suspension from a ceiling having a concealed raceway for wiring and lighting transformers while at the same time providing illuminated display panels to which graphics may be applied.
Still another prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,014 to A. David Groy et al., which shows a dynamic reflective image display apparatus designed to visually enhance a two-dimensional sign. This device comprises a linear housing adapted to receive a stationary tubular light positioned in front of a stationary reflective panel of parabolic configuration. A multi-colored translucent tubular sleeve is radially disposed about the light tube and rotated such that a multi-colored light is emitted through transparent characters in a front panel of the apparatus to catch the eye of passersby who will hopefully read the message.
Yet another example of a prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,604 to Roy M. Rathke, which shows a sign utilizing ambient illumination for displaying information. Light transmitting side panels and separate side walls are arranged in a triangular prism configuration that provides a top opening for the entry between the panels of light emitted from fluorescent tubes in a ceiling mounted light fixture. A manually-operated reel having a spindle, on which a web similar to a household window shade is wound, displays printed information to consumers.
Finally, another example of a prior art sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 569,764 to Charles L. Nason, which describes an illuminated sign comprising a transparent cylinder adapted for revolving mechanical movement within a housing. The required signs are cut into the revolving cylinder containing incandescent light sources and multi-colored strips. By reason of the changing character of the light caused by the revolving cylinder and the differently colored strips, the character of the sign is continually changed.
Accordingly, the present invention is an overhead media display system for attachment to the supporting frame of suspended ceilings and other ceiling mounted fixtures. The present system includes a plurality of interchangeable signs or display elements of different geometric shapes and sizes, which are constructed from both translucent and/or transparent materials that function both with backlighting being installed directly underneath ceiling light fixtures and, alternatively, from opaque plastic materials being attached at ceiling locations without direct illumination.
Advantageously, retaining elements for securing the signs to the framework of suspended ceilings and other similar fixtures are integrally formed in each sign by the use of novel folding and plastic welding techniques during construction thereby eliminating the need for fastening clips, magnetic strips, hook and grommet fasteners, Velcro fasteners, or adhesive tapes required in prior art devices. This feature simplifies the installation and/or replacement of the signs and significantly reduces manufacturing costs thereof.
Each sign or display element of the present system is fabricated from a single sheet of a foldable, plastic material or other material having mechanical properties suitable for this purpose. So constructed, the signs of the present invention require no additional structural supporting members because their structural stability is obtained through the mechanical properties of the selected materials and the novel folding, plastic welding, and assembly techniques disclosed in accordance with this invention. Each sign or design element is die-cut, scored, folded, plastic welded, and assembled to provide geometric configurations of sufficient structural strength to serve as a point-of-presence display for advertising and commercial art, but is sufficiently versatile and inexpensive to be used for temporary sales promotions.
Another significant advantage of the present invention is that after each sign or display element is completely constructed and assembled, it may be conveniently folded into a flattened condition to facilitate shipping and storage.
In addition, the present invention provides optional interactive display elements that operation in conjunction with the geometrically-shaped signs to impart motion and visual interest to the overhead media display to attract the attention of consumers.
Other features and technical advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings.